Titania
by Queen Titania of Winterfell
Summary: Théodore se rend à un rendez-vous avec ses amis sans se douter qu'il va rencontrer une personne totalement exécrable et hautaine. Blaise Zabini. Leur première rencontre fait des étincelles mais ne dit-on pas toujours que les étincelles sont la cause d'un départ de feu ? OS - [TN/BZ] - UA en quelque sorte avec magie.


Bonjour à tous, alors je suis toute nouvelle ici ! Normalement, les histoires que j'écris sont simplement destinées à mes amies, puisque je sais qu'elles adorent le Zabnott ! Mais on m'a poussé à poster ici, même si je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon écriture, et qu'il y a encore plus de choses à améliorer (je compte sur vos reviews pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas ! :3). Ceci est un OS avec pas de suite prévu, mais ce n'est pas encore sûre (j'ai des amies très persuasives à mon plus grand damn ^^). Pour le titre, je me suis inspiré du nom que donne Shakespeare à la Reine des Fées.

Pairing: Théodore N./Blaise Z.

Ranted: M

Disclaimer: Malheureusement, l'univers appartient à Queen J.K. Rowling. Cependant l'histoire en elle-même est à moi ^^

Maintenant, place à l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire même si elle est relativement courte !

* * *

Théodore Nott n'était pas homosexuel. Il n'était pas non plus hétérosexuel et encore moins bisexuel. Il ne se mettait pas dans une quelconque catégorie. Il « tombait amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe » comme il se plaisait souvent à le répéter. Théodore était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un électron libre. Ses amis lui reprochaient souvent sa naïveté et son romantisme presque affligeant. Bien sûr, il ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs ou «conneries de ce genre », mais il aspirait à une belle histoire durable. L'heureux(euse) élu(e) n'était cependant pas encore apparu, à son plus grand damn, mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Malheureusement, la vie n'est pas un conte de fée, et Théodore l'apprit à ses dépens un certain jour d'été.

Ce jour-là, l'air était lourd. Après plusieurs jours de chaleur, personne ne se doutait que l'orage menaçant n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Théodore ferma prestement la porte de son appartement tout en pestant contre Neville, son colocataire. Par sa faute, ils allaient être en retard au rendez-vous fixé par la petite-amie de ce dernier, et Théodore avait horreur d'être en retard. Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper dans la voiture et Neville pris le volant. En effet, ce n'était pas sécurisé d'arriver en transplanant, des moldus pourraient les voir. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils se garèrent en face d'un charmant petit café où attendaient sur le côté Luna, Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Seamus et un jeune homme chocolat que Théodore ne connaissait pas. Il haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers Draco, interrogateur.

« -Théo, Neville, je vous présente Blaise. Blaise Zabini, dit-il en désignant l'inconnu. Blaise fait partie de ma promotion cette année, c'est un bon ami, alors je tenais à vous le présenter. »

Neville lui serra la main et Théodore, cependant, ne se contenta que d'un simple hochement de tête rendu de suite par ledit Blaise. Théodore devait avouer que ce qu'il avait devant n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le mulâtre avait un tee-shirt vert assez moulant, faisant ressortir aussi bien sa musculature que ses yeux, étant de la même couleur. Il était cependant assez grand, dans le mètre quatre-vingts cinq, tandis que Théodore ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-quinze. Luna le sortit de ses pensées en proposant au groupe de rentrer à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Quand il franchit la porte, une forte odeur café lui agressa l'odorat. Il inspira doucement et sourit. Vraiment, il ne se lasserait jamais de cette odeur. Une fois assis sur une table assez grande pour tous les contenir et après avoir passé commande, Hermione vint aux nouvelles des autres. Neville annonça joyeusement qu'il venait de trouver un travail chez un botaniste chemin de Traverse. Luna, elle, aidait toujours son père dans la gestion du journal qu'il tenait. Harry et Draco filait le parfait amour malgré le travail du brun et les études du blond, qui leur laissaient peu de temps libre. Ron surprit tout le monde en avouant avoir trouvé un stage au ministère et récolta le regard noir d'Hermione, lui reprochant de ne pas lui en voir parler avant. Quant à cette dernière, elle était satisfaite de son poste en tant que professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Seamus, lui recherchait toujours désespérément un boulot.

Théodore resta silencieux tout le long de l'échange, observant ses camarades.

« -Et toi Théodore, tu as réussi à trouver un poste de maquilleur quelque part ? s'enquit soudainement Harry. »

Un ricanement s'éleva. Théodore tourna la tête vers la provenance du son pour voir un Blaise Zabini moqueur, abordant un sourire narquois.

« -Maquilleur ? Non sérieusement, des hommes peuvent faire ça ?

\- Apparemment. Si des gigolos comme toi peuvent faire médicomagie, alors tout le monde peut bien faire ce qu'il veut. Rétorqua le jeune brun calmement. »

Le noir se crispa imperceptiblement et lança un regard noir à l'auteur de la réplique. Décidemment, ce nabot avait plus de couilles qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Suite à cet incident, les conversations reprirent, non sans qu'un certain froid plane au-dessus de leur tête. Voyant que la luminosité baissait de plus en plus, Ron consulta sa montre.

« Quoi ?! Vingt heures déjà ? Dites les gars, pendant qu'on est tous réunis pour une fois, et que demain c'est dimanche et qu'en l'occurrence personne ne travaille, ça vous dit d'aller au Titania ? »

Théodore grogna. Le Titania était une boite de nuit réputé et assez appréciée des jeunes où ils se réunissaient souvent pour fêter un évènement. Le seul problème, était qu'à chaque sortie, l'établissement était bondé et Théo n'aimait pas du tout ça. Sa petite taille le mettait souvent au niveau des aisselles des gens, ce qui était, qu'on se le dise, pas franchement agréable. Le groupe, d'un commun accord (Théodore ne put pas faire grand-chose), se sépara pour se donner deux heures plus tard devant ledit lieu. Neville et Théodore rentrèrent donc à l'appartement, désireux tous les deux de se mettre sur le trente-et-un. Après s'être rasé, douché et laver les dents, Théodore eut un mal fou à décider quelle tenue choisir. Il opta finalement pour un simple tee-shirt gris moulant ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, lui aussi près du corps, mettant ses fesses en valeur. A vingt-deux heures tapantes, tout le monde était devant le bâtiment d'où sortait une musique assez sourde. Même Zabini, pensa Théo tout en maudissant Draco d'avoir emmené ce chien galeux avec eux. Il concéda quand même que le mulâtre était beau. Vraiment beau. Voir bandant. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il restait un gros con. Harry et Draco donnèrent le signal de départ en passant le pas de la porte. Immédiatement, le son leur explosa à la figure, ainsi que les relents de sueur et de chaleur. Seamus voulut entrainer le jeune homme brun sur la piste mais ce dernier s'esquiva. L'irlandais haussa les épaules puis s'abandonna aux plaisirs de la danse. Théodore se dirigea directement au bar, s'y installa puis commanda une « Reine des fées ». Ce mélange était absolument divin et il en prenait un à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Au bout du troisième verre, Théodore commença à se sentir bien. Vous savez, cet état dans lequel vous êtes quand vous buvez considérablement, mais pas assez pour être saoul. Le brun pouvait enfin commencer à se détendre. Il sauta de son siège puis s'engagea sur la piste.

Il essaya de repérer ses amis mais abandonna deux secondes après. C'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, impossible. Il commença à remuer lascivement, doucement, au son de la musique. Plusieurs hommes et femmes s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Il prenait un malin plaisir à les chauffer. L'alcool révélait un Théodore complétement différent du quotidien. Un corps se plaqua soudain contre lui, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Il se retourna vivement pour finalement croiser les yeux verts du camarade de Draco. Une lueur de défi apparu dans les yeux de Théo puis il commença à se frotter doucement contre Blaise. Ce dernier resta quelques secondes étonné puis accepta l'invitation au jeu lancé silencieusement par le plus petit. Les personnes autour du duo s'arrêtèrent quelques temps de danser, soufflés par la tension sexuelle qui émanait des deux jeunes hommes, puis reprirent leurs activités. Le monde avait littéralement disparu autour de Théo et Blaise. Même la musique paraissait moins forte. Leurs corps s'épousaient parfaitement, et leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques malheureux centimètres, si bien que leurs souffles se confondaient. C'était à celui qui oserait faire le premier pas. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le plus petit s'empara violemment des lèvres du mulâtre. Ce dernier grogna devant l'assaut mais entrouvrit tout de même les lèvres, permettant à sa langue de rencontrer sa jumelle. Chacune des deux essayaient de dominer le baiser. Ils se séparèrent finalement, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies et gonflées, les yeux brillants. Blaise tendit une main fébrile à l'autre, faisant ainsi comprendre l'invitation plus qu'explicite. La quantité d'alcool ingéré gagna sur la raison et Théodore se vit prendre cette main tendue. Le métisse mena Théodore dehors puis se dirigea dans un coin sombre pour pouvoir transplaner tranquillement. Le caractéristique « Pop » retentit puis le jeune brun sentit une sensation particulière lui prendre le ventre. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans une charmante petite chambre. Il n'eut pas vraiment le loisir de la détailler car déjà Blaise repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il se sentit durcir puis étouffa un gémissement quand le mulâtre commença à parsemer son corps de baisers mouillés. Théodore commençait à voir chaud, très chaud. Il décida alors que le textile sur les deux hommes était de trop et murmura un sort faisant disparaitre les vêtements. Blaise ne s'en formula pas mais se stoppa tout de même pour remonter et reprendre possession de la bouche à Théodore. Il cola tout son corps contre celui du plus petit et ressentit une décharge de plaisir quand leurs érections entrèrent un contact. En dessous de Blaise, qui était maintenant à quatre pattes et qui l'admirait avec un regard plus qu'appréciateur, le jeune homme ondula prestement le bas de son corps, enfonçant son crâne dans le matelas. Soudain, il sentit un souffle sur son érection et écarquilla les yeux, relevant brusquement la tête. Il déglutit péniblement en voyant le regard sauvage qu'abordait Blaise, penché au-dessus de son engin. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'une cavité chaude engloba la quasi-totalité de son érection, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans toute son corps. Théodore tenta de se cambrer mais les mains de Blaise, crampées sur ses hanches, lui empêchaient tout mouvement. Son grognement de frustration mourut dans sa gorge quand le métisse commença à lui prodiguer milles merveilles à l'aide de son muscle buccale.

Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Et ce bâtard le faisait languir. Ralentissant et accélérant le rythme, il ne voulait pas laisser Théodore jouir.

« -Bordel de merde Blaise, j'en peux plus … gémit-il presque de frustration. »

L'interpellé sourit contre son pénis puis arrêta tout d'un coup. Le petit brun failli pleurer de frustration. Il sentit soudain un doigt venir taquiner son entrée et se raidit. Blaise l'embrassa pour le détendre puis inséra un doigt préalablement lubrifié dans l'antre de son amant. Théodore n'eut pas tellement le temps de s'habituer qu'un deuxième doigt entra en lui. Haletant sous l'intrusion, il se détendit du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que Blaise semblait fasciné et ô combien excité par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Les mouvements de ciseaux que lui prodigua Blaise eurent raison de sa crispation et Théodore devint bientôt une masse gémissante et bouillonnante sous les doigts de fée du mulâtre. Blaise décida que c'était le bon moment puis dit fébrilement un sort de lubrification. Il se positionna à l'entrée de Théo tandis que celui-ci le regardait un brin hagard, dû aux effets de l'alcool encore présent dans son sang. Il s'enfonça lentement dans le corps chaud et étroit du brun tout en poussant un gémissement de pure luxure.

« -Putain ce que tu es étroit Théo, c'est tellement bandant, souffla Blaise, si seulement tu savais à quel point tu es bandant.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui es trop imposant aussi, grimaça le jeune homme.

\- Possible, ricana son amant. »

Blaise se retira puis se renfonça doucement. Il réitéra l'opération quelques fois, jusqu'à ce que Théodore lui dise que, putain, il n'était pas en sucre. Ce fut alors le signal tant attendu par Blaise qui augmenta la fréquence de ses coups de butoir tout en s'occupant également de l'érection de Théodore. Leurs peaux se recouvraient d'une fine pellicule de sueur et seuls les gémissements, les halètements ainsi que les bruits des peaux qui rentrent en collision se faisaient entendre. Théodore poussa un hurlement de plaisir quand Blaise atteignit sa prostate. Il refit le même mouvement, envoyé une vague de plaisir dans tout le corps du jeune brun, qui se crispa délicieusement. La suite ne fut que sauvagerie et plaisir. Théodore était déjà dans les méandres du plaisir quand il se sentit atteindre le septième ciel et poussa un cri, tout en jouissant dans la main de son partenaire. Ce dernier, sentant l'étau de chair se refermer sur son érection, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Essoufflés, collants, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Après avoir repris sa respiration, Blaise se retira du corps encore chaud de Théodore puis roula sur le côté. Les deux jeunes hommes ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, repus.

Quand Théodore se réveilla, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demanda rapidement où était-il mais des flashs de sa soirée revinrent. Il se prit la tête et grogna. Puis, pris d'un doute il tata à côté de lui mais ne trouva que des draps froissés et froids. Il invoqua ensuite un sort de temps puis se leva doucement, encore endormi mais surtout engourdi.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine, espérant y trouver le mulâtre mais visiblement, l'appartement était désert. Un post-it jaune posé sur la table attira son attention. Théodore le décolla puis lit ce qu'il y était inscrit.

 _« C'était sympa, mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'engager dans une relation. Prends dans le tiroir de la cuisine si t'as besoin d'argent pour quoi que ce soit. B.Z »_

Théodore froissa la missive et serra la mâchoire. Il l'avait clairement pris pour une pute ce chien et ça, le jeune garçon ne le tolèrerait pas. Ignorant la douleur qui le prenait au cœur et retenant ses larmes, il s'habilla prestement et partit de ce lieu désormais inconnu pour lui. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Luna et Neville déjeuner calmement. Il leur fit un bref signe de tête et se dirigea immédiatement vers la douche. Il se sentait sale et collant, une sensation vraiment inconfortable pour lui. Une fois sous le jet, il se remémora la soirée et soupira. Non il ne regrettait pas, il aurait juste espérer plus de la part du métisse. Une fois les idées remisent en place, il se sécha décida d'aller faire un tour dehors.

La semaine passa tranquillement, sans que Théodore ne revoie Blaise. Arriva le week-end. Week-end où le jeune brun dû accompagner Harry le samedi pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Draco. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Harry l'emmène chercher Draco à la fac de Médicomagie. Fac de Médicomagie où, accessoirement, étudiait Blaise. Blaise qui, durant la semaine passée, n'avait pas cessé de penser à Théodore. Il voulait se persuader que ce n'était que l'histoire d'un soir. Pourtant le brun envahissait ses pensées, et Draco avait bien remarqué le trouble de son ami. Blaise, voulant se prouver une fois pour toute que Théodore n'était que le coup d'un soir, repéra Cormac McLaggen dans la foule qui se pressait de sortir de l'établissement. Depuis quelques temps déjà, le mulâtre avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait le châtain et décida qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air allait lui sortir Théodore de la tête. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Cormac et quand celui-ci se retourna vers lui, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. L'autre jeune homme ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser, sous les sifflements des étudiants. Blaise reprit sa respiration et balaya la foule des yeux. Son regard tomba sur deux orbes verts qui le fixaient et il sentit son cœur louper un battement. Qu'est-ce que Théo faisait ici ? Avait-il vu la scène ? A en juger l'expression de son visage et sa fuite soudaine, le métisse n'eut pas besoin de plus de réponses. Il regarda Draco d'un air désespéré. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« -T'as bien merdé, si tu veux mon avis. Alors maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller le retrouver ducon. »

Blaise hocha rapidement la tête puis se lança aux trousses de Théodore. Harry s'approcha de Draco puis le planta un baiser sur la bouche.

« -Tu crois que ça va aller, pour eux deux ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. »

De son côté, Théodore marchait le plus vite possible, désirant s'éloigner rapidement de cette scène qu'il venait de voir. Alors c'est comme ça ? Il n'était qu'un jouet, que l'on prend et que l'on jette par la suite ? Soudain, une main lui agrippa le bras et il se retourna violemment. Face à lui se trouvait l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

« -Alors comme ça, tu t'es bien foutu de moi hein ? « Prends dans le tiroir de la cuisine si t'as besoin d'argent pour quoi que ce soit. », non mais vraiment, tu m'as pris pour une pute Zabini ? cracha durement Théodore.

-Je... je suis désolé, je n'aurai jamais dû écrire ça. Tu n'es pas une pute Théo. Tenta de se justifier Blaise. Et je suis aussi désolé pour ce qu'il vient de se passer, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça. Ce… ce n'était pas voulu.

-Oh, et tu vas me faire croire que la bouche de cet abruti est arrivée par mégarde sur la tienne ? Entre nous deux, c'est toi la pute Zabini finalement. Enonça froidement le brun.

\- Cela fait une semaine que tu es dans ma putain de tête Théodore, il fallait que tu en sortes. J'ai agis stupidement, je te demande pardon. »

Théodore n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa colère retomba immédiatement en entendant les paroles du plus grand. Blaise paraissait sincère. Il avait envie de le croire. Très envie. Le petit brun recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras.

« - Je ne demande qu'à te croire. Mais qu'est-ce qui me garantit que je peux te faire confiance ? »

Blaise eut un mouvement d'hésitation puis prit le visage de Théodore en coupe avec ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il désirait faire passer à travers ce baiser tout l'attachement qu'il avait développé pour le brun au cours de cette dernière semaine. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir face à l'intensité de l'échange.

« -Tu n'es pas totalement pardonné. Souffla Théodore contre ses lèvres. »

Le mulâtre sourit. Il est pardonné. Pas totalement, comme Théo l'a si bien dit, mais c'était déjà ça.

« -Je persiste à dire que maquilleur est un travail pour les femmes, dit-il un brin joueur.

-Et moi que tu es un gigolo. Répondit son amant, tout sourire. »


End file.
